


Surprises

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Felicity throws Oliver a surprise birthday party, but that’s not the only shocker in store. The woman he loves also has some news that changes the course of their entire relationship for the better.





	Surprises

( _Originally via 522 “Missing”_ )

Clacking heels blended with the subtle squeak of a work boot. Oliver and Felicity strolled down the promenade after a lovely date night at the Glossy Starling — an old bar from the 1920's that he and Tommy used to visit. Their third date in one blissful month, unbeknownst to the rest of Team Arrow. This power couple had rekindled their romance, but rather enjoyed keeping it secret. There was just something fun about sneaking around. Despite knowing each other like code on her computer or arrows in his quiver, the duo had to fall in love with one another all over again. Old sparks were flying, yet certain parts of these moments felt brand new at the same time. Oliver draped his brown leather jacket over Felicity’s bare arms. Her thumb absentmindedly brushed up against his vacant ring finger.

“Felicity, hey.” Oliver inquired with an eyebrow raise, pulling his girlfriend out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Pursing her magenta stained lips, she answered after they reached the loft, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“You’re doing that crinkly thing with your eyebrows,” her boyfriend observed, making a misshapen swirling motion with his free hand.

“Frack! Stupid telltale forehead.” Felicity thought to herself, speaking aloud, “Just, um, a little stressed out from work. That’s all.”

The pair stood at her front double doors, not wanting to let each other go quite yet. Regardless of those cliche butterflies fluttering in their stomachs, Oliver knew he and Felicity both agreed on taking their relationship a little slower this time. After all, they just recently got back together, so there was no rush to get re-engaged right away. Oliver leaned in, giving Felicity a chaste good night kiss like a gentleman.

“I’m really happy you liked dinner, Hon.”

A second smooch lingered on their lips.

Wrapping her arms round his neck, she kissed him again, “Me too.”

“Well, I…” He said, groaning softly when Felicity shoved him against the door. Their mouths reconvened, firmer and passionate than before. “I really should go.”

“Uh-huh,” Felicity smiled into yet another liplock as she fumbled around for the keys in her back pocket. “We have a long day and night tomorrow if we want to welcome Church’s cronies to a nice, cozy cell downtown.”

Her boyfriend rasped, sliding his calloused palms under the jacket she wore, “Yeah.”

God, they never wanted to stop doing this. It was nothing short of miraculous how they managed to open the door, and keep their mouths damn near melded to one another like chewy caramel to chocolate. Felicity’s keys fell to the floor with a jingle. Oliver strode backwards into their once shared apartment, removing his leather jacket off her in great haste. Their eyes draped shut as she nibbled on his lower lip. Suddenly, they heard a shattering sound, though a broken accessory didn’t do much to deter the couple’s heated make-out session. The jacket landed on a nearby desk lamp, causing it break into multiple pieces

“Ah!” His girlfriend gasped in surprise, stubble prickling her neck, “I… Mmm.. I needed a new one anyways.”

Oliver mumbled against her pulse point, nipping ever so slightly, “Sorry, I have another lamp like it in my office.”

Felicity stroked her tongue in his mouth, climbing Oliver like a tree before directing. “It’s fine. Couch?”

“Hell yes.”

Oliver’s hands drifted down to her backside, moving them both over to a buttery black leather sectional. He sat down on his haunches with his beautiful girlfriend in his lap. Her nimble fingers made quick work of his navy dress shirt, flicking open each button. Her supple palms contrasted his scarred, tanned skin. Felicity threw Oliver’s shirt in a corner of her living room. He yanked off her lavender floral blouse. She hooked her leg around his, effectively pinning her boyfriend to the couch cushions. Felicity’s smiled in delight at Oliver’s shock.

“John taught me that move.”

His fingertips tangled in her wavy blonde locks, kissing as if they were breathing the exact same air. Wet smooches descended over his cut torso, paying extra special attention to scars that forged the man he was today. Her hand grazed over his increasingly hard cock, going straight for the zipper on his blue dark jeans.

“Felicity, w-wait.”

Frowning minutely, his girlfriend hesitated, “What’s wrong?”

“Well, what happened to taking things slower?” Her boyfriend reminded, sitting up with Felicity in his arms, “It’s only our third date.”

“Exactly, everyone knows third dates equal sex.”

“No, they don't.” Oliver recalled, dimples pooling in his cheeks, “You stole that from _The Big Bang Theory_.”

She huffed, rolling her eyes, “Well, it’s still true. Besides do you not remember our first night together in Nanda Parbat?”

“No.” He promised, whispering, “That was amazing.”

“That was a rhetorical question, Of course, you and I both know it really was. Need I remind you, we weren’t even an official couple back then.” Felicity remembered, “And what about the time we had bunker sex?”

Kissing her cheek, Oliver mentioned, “Look, I just don’t want to mess things up again. I love you, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to have a nightcap with me just because it’s our third date.”

“And I’m saying I want you to stay because I miss us. I miss that intimacy between us. I miss the way you hold me, the way you touch me…” Felicity’s voice dropped to a whisper, licking her lips, “the way it feels when we’re together. I want us to have that again, but if you don’t…”

“I do.” Her boyfriend assured, fingertips splaying out over her band of injuries, “I just wanted to wait until you were ready. I will always wait for you, and I want us to take our time.”

With a smirk, his girlfriend teased lovingly, “If you think you can keep up, ole man. You are turning thirty-two tomorrow.”

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver drew out.

Oliver scooped Felicity into his arms. Bounding the staircase with her over his shoulder, he patted her rear end gently as they ventured to her bedroom. Well, tonight, their bedroom. Clothes were strewn about the floor. Passions reignited in an instant. Their hips ground against each other in a tantalizingly frenzy, desperately trying to increase the friction between them, With a one-handed grab, Oliver flipped her over like a pancake. Her mouth fell open, forming a small o when he shoved his palm under her wet sex, caressing her folds gently before he slid two digits in without warning. Not three seconds later, did his mouth find her stiffened clit, flicking it before he sucked at the perfect pressure.

Tugging on his hair, she keened, “Oh, _Oliver_ , damn it. _Don’t stop_.”

He didn’t, pulling her hips even closer. His fingertips dug into her thighs. When his tongue laved at a sweet spot deep inside of her. Sparks of pleasure began at the tips of her toes, coursing throughout her entire body. A blush flourished on her neck, Her eyes draped shut. Felicity came undone, chest jostling with short pants.

“Slow enough for you, Baby?” He mused after a moment’s respite, peppering her damp inner thighs with small kisses.

Voice laden with desire, Felicity noted with a come hither finger wag, “Perfect. Now get over here.”

She could taste herself on lips. Oliver kept his weight on his forearms, knowing how sensitive Felicity could get. His girlfriend didn’t seem to share the same sentiment. She abruptly pushed on his pec, urging him back against the pillows. Her hardened nipples grazed defined muscular divots and coarse skin. Their azure eyes grew to a mitigated blue. The moon’s glow was only a small fraction of light, accentuating their nude bodies along with a couple lamps on their nightstands. She confidently gripped his dick. He was hard and thick in her little palm as Felicity stroked him confidently. She pumped him slowly at just the right pace, and the way her tongue teased the vein along his cock made him nearly succumb to his own imminent release. But not yet — not by a longshot.

Felicity positioned him at her entrance, sinking down slowly until he was deep-seated inside her. They both groaned at simultaneous sensations, reveling in nothing, but pure utter feeling of being so physically and emotionally connected at the same time. Her torso blanketed his, lips mingling in a languid smooch for a countless time that night. Their noses nuzzled one another, and finally the couple moved in sync. They developed a slow, staccato rhythm. Bracing his torso for balance, her wet heat enveloped his member so deliciously. Oliver’s hips thrust up, meeting her halfway. God, they knew it wouldn’t last long. It'd been a while. However, Felicity was right per usual. Oliver really missed nights like these.

“Felicity, I need...” He grit, sitting up again and taking her with him.  
  
She gasped, breath ghosting over his face. “I trust you.”

Oliver caressed her scars, and Felicity did the same — a touch that was solely and lovingly theirs — even in the hottest of moments. He licked his lips, and she smiled at him, quelling the fire if only for a second. His hips snapped up as she thrust down on, shorter and slower than Her thighs quivered as Oliver’s hand sneaked between their bodies, though it was a little too late. Losing all coordination, Oliver spilled into a ropey, long, hot spurts, obviously much quicker than he anticipated. Oliver fell over the edge with a shudder against her neck and a rough amalgamation of her name. Felicity kept moving, working her way to her own orgasm a few seconds later. It was awhile before bliss brought the duo back down to reality.

Pulling her into his side, Oliver brushed a now curlier lock of hair behind her ear, “You were right.”

“Huh?” Felicity teased with one eye open. “I’m kind of tired. Can you say that again, my love?”

“You were right. I did miss us, and I think that was just what we needed.”

“Told you so.” She quipped, before drifting off to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Smiling broadly, her beau acknowledged, “Yeah, you did.”

Spring had a habit of making mornings much too bright. Sunlight seeped through a narrow sliver between Felicity’s gray curtains. It peeked over neighboring skyscrapers. A soft orange sunbeam darted over Oliver’s face, causing him to stir. His eyes opened gradually, adjusting to his familiar surroundings. Felicity hadn’t changed much about this room with the exception of the sheets evidently from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Perhaps, Oliver should have taken that as a sign that this very night together was going to happen sooner rather than later. Regardless that happened, and it was mind-blowing.

“Damn it.” Felicity spoke groggily after a sharp breath, “You’re already awake.”

“Well, good morning to you too, Cutie. That’s such a nice way to be greeted on my birthday of all days.”

Slipping out of his warm embrace, his girlfriend corrected, “I wanted to wake you up with breakfast in bed.”

“Oh,” he figured with an eyebrow raise, “You ordered in?”

That earned a light playful smack with her pillow.

“I’ll have you know my culinary skills have improved immensely since we first went out.”

“Is that so?” Oliver teased lovingly, questioning, “Then why did Curtis send a 911 S.O.S text, claiming the bunker was going to be burnt down when you tried to make ‘practice pancakes’ on Monday.”

“That little traitor. At least I grabbed a fire extinguisher, instead of screaming my head off like a baby." Felicity grumbled, muttering under her breath, “Fine then, I guess you’ll always hate my omelets and pancakes.”

Well, Oliver promised to never lie to Felicity again. Cooking simply wasn’t her forte, despite it being a sort of culinary chemistry. However, no one could be good at every thing.

Grabbing her hands, the off-duty emerald archer offered, “In fairness, I think you’re good at everything else.”

“Oliver,” His girl half-admonished, half-encouraged, “Like what? And it’d better not be anything dirty. It’s too early in the morning for that.”

“Like you make me feel really happy.” he smiled, tacking on, “Plus you’re good at calming me down just because you’re you, Felicity — smart, badass, cute, and sweet.”  
“Aw!”

Oliver certainly didn’t mind whipping up a batch of his own birthday pumpkin pancakes. Scents of cinnamon and nutmeg wafted throughout the air, making Felicity’s apartment smell a whole lot like autumn in mid-May. They ate in a comfortable silence. That was until friends and family kept both Oliver and Felicity’s phones buzzing with numerous well-wishers. Strangely, Felicity appeared a bit frustrated by a call from work.

Doing one-handed pushups, Oliver rose up off the floor, “What’s going on?”

“That was Gerry,” his girlfriend informed, “There’s a problem with getting insurance for Smoak Tech. I really hate to do this, but I have to handle it today otherwise I won’t get another appointment for two months. I’m so..”

“You don’t have to apologize to me ever, Felicity. You’ve been working on this start-up for over a year now, and I know sometimes work is actually more important.”

“You are the best,” she beamed, pecking his cheek before she hustled out the door, “I’ll be back in a few hours, and then I’m all yours, birthday boy.”

Once out of earshot, Felicity made a quick phone call to Thea. In truth the first call was actually Gerry, and she did really have to go downtown to solve this work insurance issue. However, she had something a little more fun planned for Oliver’s birthday. Well, two things to be exact. But the first was family-oriented.

“Speedy, you got what we need for tonight?”

“Yes.” the brunette reassured, noting, “And do we really have to use code names? This isn’t a mission.”

“Just humor me, won’t you?”

Thea sighed in amusement on the other line, “Fine, dessert and champagne are a-go. Spartan’s on his way to get Green Arrow out the roost while I set up for the party, Overwatch.”

Adopting a humorous evil laugh, Felicity said, “Excellent. It’s all going according to plan.”

“Hey since you’ve gone to all this trouble of throwing my brother a birthday party,” her friend piped up, guessing, “does this mean what I think it means? Are you and Ollie back together?”

Felicity could practically see Thea grinning from ear-to-ear, waiting by the phone.

“What? What?” Her friend was taken aback, making feigned interference noises, “We’re breaking up… Gotta go.”

“ _Felicity_.” Thea called her out.

Felicity raced to her car, “Bye.”

The pale blue walls were much too reminiscent of a hospital. The upcoming founder and CEO endured an hour long wait, finally at the front of a long line. Thankfully Pokemon Go and looking at sneaky shirtless snaps of Oliver on the salmon ladder seemed to make time pass faster than the Flash.

“How can I help you, ma’am?” An elderly desk clerk recited, not even looking up from her computer screen that was straight out of the 1990’s.

“Yes, Phyllis,” The blonde hacker recalled, spotting a gold name tagged pinned to her blue lapel. “I was informed by one of my employees that there seems to be a problem with the work insurance paperwork I filed.”

“Name?”

“Felicity Megan Smoak for Smoak Technogies.”

“Date of birth?”

“July 24th, 1989.”

Typing on her keyboard, Phyllis reported, “Ah, ma’am. I see that your signature doesn’t match up with your recent name change?”

“Recent name change?” Felicity repeated incredulously, narrowing her eyes, “There’s no way I could have…”

“Unless there’s a mix up with your fingerprints at Department of Justice, ma’am, this is what our records show."

Examining the computer screen, Felicity’s mouth fell open. Now she knew what happened, though she had no idea how idea how to tell Oliver.

John kept Oliver busy throughout the day. They sparred back at the bunker, went for a five mile jog, and shot some hoops. By nightfall, Dig said Lyla needed him back home because Sara and J.J. had nasty head colds, and he was needed back at Felicity’s apartment. Apparently, it was urgent. It was no shock at all that Dig left one of Oliver’s suits with a neon green sticky note, instructing he should wear it.

The loft had been transformed to a lovely lounge area. Every room was decked out for the perfect party space. Everything about this shindig wasn’t subtle per suggestion of Donna Smoak. The banner was Oliver’s favorite color. Steamers were varying shades of green. The sheet cake, cupcakes, and other decor were a direct indication of Star City’s own hero. Thank God, caterers probably assumed it was a party for a child who adored the superhero and didn’t any questions out of the ordinary.

Felicity checked a text on her phone, alerting their guests, “Green Arrow is back in the Cave. Everybody, hide.”

On that note, partygoers crouched down behind furniture with the exception of Rene, who thought this whole surprise plan was stupid. The hinges on Felicity’s front door creaked open, Oliver entered the loft, dressed to the nines.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted simultaneously, although their smiles fell away when Oliver flipped Curtis onto his back. His recruit should have known to not go in for a warm hug with a guy who has literal ninjas skills.

“Happy birthday,” Curtis groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, which was surely going to form a bruise by morning.

Quentin reminded with a shake of his head, “Told you a surprise party was a bad idea.”

“Dayum, Hoss.” Rene stated the obvious, “You don’t play, do you?”

Dig patted his friend’s shoulder, “You should know that by now, Rene.”

“Better him than me, Dig.”

Slinging her arms around both men’s necks, Dinah grinned triumphantly, “Ha! Both of you owe me twenty bucks.”

“My bad, man.” His mentor said, helping his teammate off the floor.

Felicity’s heels clacked when she ambled over to the kitchen, fetching a bag of frozen peas. “These should do. Curtis, we talked about this. Never sneak up on Oliver.”

Pressing the bag of vegetables to his neck, Curtis obliged, “Thanks, Felicity.”

“Hon, Honey.” His girlfriend hoped, “Let’s do the champagne trick.”

Oliver stood in position, “On it.”

Felicity held the bottle out at a distance, far away from her body. Thea gave her birthday his quiver. With a sharp thwick, a single arrow cuts through the air, popping the cork of the champagne.

“Nice!” The blonde complemented, alcohol erupting like a volcano.

Oliver strode over to Felicity in a coral dress, pressing a passionate kiss on her mouth.

Dig’s eyebrows rose, “So secret’s out, huh?”

“I knew it!” Thea shouted gleefully.

Felicity pouted, lip jutting out in complaint, “Oliver!”

“Hey,” the birthday pointed out, fingertips itching to see what was underneath that zipper, “You called me Honey in front of the team.”

Rene mentioned in disbelief, ““Mom and Dad were actually a thing?”

“Ooh, yeah.” Curtis responded with a smirk, “Star City’s favorite power couple. They were engaged a while back.”

“Huh?” Dinah approved, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “They make a really cute couple.”

Everyone set their gifts down on a long empty table. Curtis pumped some EDM jams on his laptop. Dinah roped Rene in for an up-tempo dance. Dig and Oliver clinked their beer bottles, going in for a bro-hug.

“Happy birthday, brother.”

Dimples pooling in his best friend’s cheeks, he nursed his beer, “Thanks, man.”

“Speech!” His sister clamored after a few glasses of champagne, “Speech!”

Felicity nudged her boyfriend to the center of their living room. Team Arrow’s raised their glasses.

“This is my first birthday party in over ten years. I may be tough on most of you sometimes…”

“Sometimes,” Rene snorted, beer spurting out of his mouth.

“Okay. Oliver amended, “all the time, but as a result, the city is safer because of each and every one of you in this room. I cannot thank you enough for that, and I am grateful for the first time in a long time, it’s not just the dark times bringing us together.”

Felicity toasted, “To Oliver.”

“To safer, happier times ahead of us.” Her boyfriend suggested.

"Hear, hear!"

Everyone clinked glasses, and the party went on. Felicity even managed to sneak in dance with her man. On a turn and dip, he noticed some obvious tension in her body. However, Felicity merely kissed any doubt away. She didn’t know how he was going to react to this news. Friends and family presented Oliver with gifts after they indulged in store bought chocolate cake. Thea got Oliver a Curtis Swan star painting for his office — one she knew both Oliver and their father would love. Rene and Dinah sprung for an expensive bottle of Malbec, which would definitely be saved for a future special occasion. Dig presented a literal get out of jail free card from Lyla and himself, thanks to help from Madame President Susan Brayden. Curtis gave his boss a Beatles record on vinyl, and Felicity designed a new bow. However, that’s wasn't her only surprise.

Eyes flickering to an unopened box wrapped in white butcher paper and back bow, Thea told Quentin, “You haven’t given Ollie your gift yet.”

“Just trying to find the right time,” the deputy mayor shrugged, slowly approaching the happy couple. “Excuse me.”

“Oliver,” his girlfriend addressed, directing him to the former police captain.

“Yeah?”

Quentin pulled Oliver aside, presenting him with a white box.

“Your father asked me to give this to you, Oliver. Years ago, I never understood why he gave it to me. You and I have always had our differences and believe me that’s one Hell of an understatement. But Oliver Enterprises is still yours. Maybe it’s about time you do something with it.”

“Quentin, thank you.” Oliver said, shaking the older man’s hand, “I know just what to do this.”

Oliver returned to Felicity’s. Emotion caught in his throat as he saw an old video tape of him and Robert there. The couple stood a very short distance apart, moon-eyed, soft smiles reaching their eyes.

Fiddling with a loose curl, she began, “I have news.”

“Me too,”  
  
Stepping closer, Felicity tiptoed up to her love’s ear, “We’re married.”

Maybe it was the champagne or the fact that this blonde hacker had the gift of gab because she just blurted it out, just like that.

“What?”

Because what? Surprise and joy flitted over his face.

“W-when did we… How did we not know?”

Hands cupping his stubbly cheeks, by the date, Felicity figured, “Remember that away mission in Vega at the start of this moth. My mother, was well, being my mother, driving me absolutely insane. But God, I love her.”

Oliver nodded, needing to know more, a lot more, “Yeah,”

“We had a lot drink, and I guess we ended up going to the Little White Wedding Chapel.”

“Wow!” Her now husband exclaimed, still processing such monumental news, “Wait, how did you find out?”

“My DOJ fingerprints led back to a Felicity Queen, and I may or may have hacked into the A.R.G.U. databases. I'll apologize to Lyla later. We have a legitimate marriage license with our messy signatures.”

She revealed the document from behind her back. It wasn't forged.

“Is that even legal when you’re drunk?”

Felicity acknowledged, “Official by the state of Nevada. Is that your way of saying you want to annul this marriage? I know you wanted to take things slow, and we just crossed the finish line, Hon.”

“No.” Oliver promised, pecking her lips, “This is what I always wanted.”

“Mm,” His wife nuzzled her nose against his, “I was hoping you’d say that. You said you had something to tell me.”

“I just found a new building for Smoak Tech, Oliver Enterprises is yours effective immediately.”

“That’s great news.” Felicity noted, hugging him. “Oh, and I hope you’re not planning on going anywhere without your wife.”

“Actually, I think I want to go to Bali.” Lips creased over her forehead as he whispered tenderly, “Wanna come with me?”

His wife, she wouldn't ever tire of using that word, responded with no hesitation, “Yeah.”

With bad guys and business, it was a rare opportunity for the team to celebrate much of anything. However, in December, they finally found a window to hold a proper wedding ceremony, an intimate affair at Starling Botanical Garden. That surprise was a literal delight Oliver could live with for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As most of you know, I _always_ write Oliver and Felicity as a married couple. Well, I found a little twist on that idea, which I hope you all enjoyed. Flashbacks and technicalities are when I can have a little bit more freedom.  
>   
>  Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
